dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mercy
Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is one of the heroes of the Overwatch ''game. She is a nanobiologist and a field medic who always stays at the frontline of wars and crises around the world to heal the wounded and imperiled. Mercy’s Valkyrie Suit helps keep her close to teammates like a guardian angel so Mercy can heal, resurrecting or strengthening them with the beams emanating from her Caduceus Staff. She is currently working in Heroes Coalition as a nurse but it is unknown if she also works as a Hero. '''Appearance' Mercy has a blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears her Valkyrie Suit whenever she's in combat. When not fighting, she had her hair tied in a high ponytail and wears lab coat over a blue shirt, black tight trousers, white socks and black slip shoes. Biography A guardian angel to those who come under her care, Dr. Angela Ziegler is a peerless healer, a brilliant scientist, and a staunch advocate for peace. Ziegler rose to become the head of surgery at a prominent Swiss hospital before pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. It was this expertise that attracted the attention of Overwatch. Because her parents had been taken by war, Ziegler was opposed to the organization's militaristic approach to keeping global peace. Ultimately, she recognized that Overwatch offered her the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. As Overwatch's head of medical research, Angela sought to leverage her work for healing in frontline crises. The result was the Valkyrie swift-response suit, which Ziegler herself piloted on many Overwatch missions. Despite her contributions to Overwatch, she was often at odds with her superiors and the organization's overarching aims. When Overwatch dissolved, Ziegler dedicated herself to helping those affected by war. Though she spends most of her time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, Dr. Ziegler can be counted on to don her Valkyrie suit whenever innocents are imperiled. Abilities Mercy's Caduceus Staff grants a teammate either healing or damage boosting. She can change to Caduceus Staff from Caduceus Blaster by pressing button 1 (or mouse-scrolling). Primary fire projects a yellow beam that heals the target at the rate of 60 HP per second. Secondary fire projects a blue beam that grants the target a 30% increase to their damage output. Both beams will tether onto the target. The target's name and health will be immediately displayed below the crosshairs. Regardless of which direction Mercy is facing, the beam will stay locked on the target. As long as its target is within 15-meter range and there are no solid objects obstructing the beam. The beam will, however, remain locked on for 2 seconds before cutting out. Within that 2 seconds, if the connection is established again by staying within the range and line-of-sight, the ability will not be disrupted. During Valkyrie, the beams have their range doubled and will chain to all teammates within 10 meters of the beam's target, provided they are within line-of-sight. The effects of the beams remain the same, and will not change based on how many teammates the beam is chained to; teammates will still receive 60 healing per second or a 30% damage boost. Because the calculation for damage happens when a projectile or hitscan connect to the enemies, Mercy is only able to successfully boost her teammate by tethering her secondary beam to her teammates when their attacks connect, not when the attacks are fired. Mercy cannot target to boost or heal any objects such as turrets, Teleporters, Shield Generators, RIP-Tires, Superchargers, etc. However, she can boost the attack of other objects which are created by abilities by boosting its owner. For example, she cannot boost Torbjörn's turrets by tether onto Torbjörn, while she can boost the effect of a Venom Mine by boosting Widowmaker. Mercy is able to fill her ultimate charge from both healing and damage boosting. However, she cannot build her ultimate charge if she boosts heroes who are attacking themselves, Mei's Ice Wall, barriers, etc. In the Game Options, Mercy has two options that affect her Caduceus Staff: * Toggle Beam Connection: When enabled, pressing the appropriate button will toggle the staff between 2 beams. Otherwise, the button must be held. ** When Toggle Beam Connection disabled, players can cancel the ability be releasing the button. ** When Toggle Beam Connection enabled, players can cancel the ability by either changing to other beam or looking in another direction without any teammate and clicking the button again. The beam can also be canceled by using Quick Melee. * Beam Sensitivity: Adjust the sensitivity of Caduceus Staff's targeting. The less value it is, the closer the distance between crosshair and the teammates has to be for tethering a beam. Trivia * She is the first character from Overwatch to appear in the Heroes Coalition stories. * She is 37 years old. * She's from Switzerland. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Staff Member Category:Angels